Eines Dämons unerzählte Geschichte
by ille Angelus Mortis
Summary: This is the Story of young Kurt Wagner and his journey to finding the X-Men. Beginning when he Leaves his village. I cant say much more without giving it away... Please Review! Eines Dämons unerzählte Geschichte -A Demons Untold Story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own X-Men…. I wish I did though…. But I'd never take it from Stan Lee…..

Raiting: T But that's subject to change…..  
(Reasons; Few cuss words and I guess some gore and torture….)  
Its Kurts backstory about his Village turning on him so its gonna be dark….. I just wanna be safe.

A/N: This version of the X-Men is leaning towards the XME version butt ill be pulling from the 1992, Wolverine and the x-men and the original comics. And of course ill be putting my own spin on it. So if its different or I get something wrong (especially medical stuff) , or you don't like something…. You can get over it…. Sorry. It's a fictional world.  
Ill also use all English in the parts where the entire party is speaking German, but when hes with people that are speaking English I will put that into German.

Chapter 1

A Demon In The Night.

The night was cold and dreary. In the high mountains rain was not uncommon but for some reason it had rained far more than normal the past couple of days. Causing the air to be cold and dark and the streets filled with water and mud.  
Screams and shouting's could be heard in the distance and where growing lauder ever second.  
You could hear the pounding of footsteps as the villagers grew closer.  
Like drums, and the sound of war.  
Because this was war.  
A war against the people of Neuherzl And the dark blue Demon  
"Kill the Demon!" "Banish Him!" "Unclean!" The villagers screamed as they carried their guns and torches.  
"No! Please!" Cried a hysterical woman towards the back of the crowed. Her crys where desperate and unearthly. It was sickening to watch as a man nearby held back the woman as the tears flowed down his face as well. Pain could be seen in the eyes of both of them.  
Their heart ached.

Splashing and screaming was all that the dark shadow could hear.  
He knew that they were getting closer but he had been running for hours and had to stop and gather his thoughts.  
With heavy breathing a young boy no older than eight heaved and leaned on a nearby wall.  
"God help me." He said quietly as he stepped out into the moon light as he began to run again because the voices sounded like they were just about to peak the corner.  
The running went on for what seemed like forever until the voices had trapped him in a corner at a dead end.  
The creature hid in the darkness afraid to show himself.  
A man stepped from the crowd and raised his hands and silence fell over the angry crowd  
He wore what looked like a uniform of some sort. He was an older looking man about in his forties.

The man took his pistol and pointed it at the figure. "Show your face you Demon!" He demanded.  
The creature stood still too afraid to move.  
"I said move!" Yelled the man. He took his pistol and pointed it into the air and shot it.  
The loud blast caused the woman in the back to scream.  
The creature out of fear, decided to come forth and show himself in the light of the torches.  
Out came one foot. Then an arm. A leg…. Now the entire body was out of the darkness.  
Gasps came from the men and shrill screams from the women who had not seen the beast before.  
There stood a boy, a very young boy. His entire body had been covered in a dark, blue, ungodly furr. He had ragged cloths hanging off of him and some of his fur had been matted with Blood.  
His mouth bore fangs on the inside, and an ungodly long blue tail with what looked like a sharp blade at the end. But the eyes. That what was unnerving. Those Golden tainted eyes.  
They looked like the gateway into the Devils soul. If he had one.  
There was a silence as all the people took in this horrifying creature.

The older man in uniform broke the silence and tension as he walked forward and grabbed the boy by his black hair showing him to the mob.  
"See?! This is the Demon! A ungodly spawn of Satan himself sent here to plague us! But we are not fools! We will not allow this demon to corrupt our lives! Because we are men of God!"  
Said the man as he threw the boy on the ground.  
"Bring forth the Demons care takers!"  
The young boy gasped in fear.  
The crying woman and the man were forced to the front by the ground and were sent to their knees by the man in uniform.  
"This Demon has corrupted the lives of these poor souls! He has caused them to become blind to his true form! They believe that this Demon is harmless, and they claim to love him!" The crowd hissed at the couple. "Renounce this Demon and pledge your allegiance to the church and I will spare your lives." He said as his voice grew colder.  
"No!" Cried the woman. "I love my son! He is not a Demon! Your fears have eaten away at your soul and have caused you to bring yourself to murder! I love my son and My God." She said passionately.  
"And what of you?" Asked the man as he leaned towards the male on his knees.  
The male spat on the man in uniform and growled. "I love my son. You are a fool." The older man stood in anger and pointed the gun at the man's head.  
Two shots where fires.  
One at the woman and one at the man.

The older man in uniform turned to the blue boy who was now in tears and laying over his dead parents bodies.  
"Do you see what you have done?!" Yelled the man. "Look at me!" He said as he grabbed the boy and turned him to face him.  
Tears where streaming down the boys dirty face.  
"The world must be cleansed of you Demon." He said in a more calm tone as he lifted his pistol.  
The shot rang through the streets.  
The boy laid there with blood pouring from his shoulder.  
The boy grabbed his shoulder and looked up at the cruel man.  
"Throw him in the river." Said the man in uniform. His voice was cold and heartless. Like he had no soul, no regret for the murder he had just committed. 

Two men from the front grabbed the boy's body and lead the crowed down the street and to a bridge.  
Little could be heard over the rushing sound of the water.  
The men took the dying boy and threw his body over the bridge.  
A cry of relief and joy came from the crowd at they heard and saw the boy his the water.  
The man in uniform stood on top the bridge and held is pistol in the air.  
"Brothers! Sisters! Our village has been cleansed of this demon!" The crowd cheered.  
"God Smiles upon us for what we have done tonight!" More cheering.  
"We are free! The Demon is dead!" A louder cheer was uttered as the crowed rejoiced.  
The man in uniform grinned as he looked over the people.  
Fools.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own X-Men…. I wish I did though…. But I'd never take it from Stan Lee…..

Raiting: T But that's subject to change…..  
(Reasons; Few cuss words and I guess some gore and torture….)  
Its Kurts backstory about his Village turning on him so its gonna be dark….. I just wanna be safe.

A/N:  
I got my first review! Yay!  
Im so happy!  
Did that first chapter leave you hanging?  
Please tell me if it did!  
REVIEW! Please!

Chapter 2

A Glimmer of Hope.

As the sun peaked over the mountain green tops A breeze whisked through the air. Making the atmosphere cool and collective. The sunrise was beautiful and the air was cool.  
Tiny rays of light started to shine through the stone windows of the massive stone monistary.  
The small rays hit the face of a young, blue furred child, no older than eight. His eyes started to flicker and his vision blurred. But with a sudden jolt, the boy sat straight up with a quick intake of air.  
The quick movements where not wise as he soon felt a searing pain in his upper shoulder. The boy let out a gasp of pain and held his shoulder tightly.  
The boy felt the shirt on his body and could tell in was brand new, as where his pants and undergarments.  
After calming himself the boy looked around the room.  
It was nothing special, to his left was the door and to his right was a night stand and a cupboard, and a book shelf to his left.  
A chair also sat next to his bed in the perfect position to watch over him.  
The boy was confused and his brain dismantled.  
But suddenly the door quietly and calmly opened.  
A man in a hooded robe walked into the room and shut the door behind him  
The small boy began to panic and tried to get away from the man.  
He jumped out of the bed, knocked over the chair and fell into the floor with a thud and a moan as it was obvious that he had hurt his shoulder further.  
The hooded man soon realized that he was frightening the poor child and so he took off his hood and rushed to the boys aid.  
"Child! Are you alright?" The man asked as he knelt beside of the boy.  
The boy could only look up in fear and confusion as the man spoke calmly to him.  
This was the first time anyone had ever spoken kindly to the boy. Outside of his deceased parents.  
The boy finally broke his trance and nodded at the man.  
He was soon scooped up by the man and placed back into bed.  
"You must rest child. You where badly injured when you came to us." The man said compassionately as he covered the boy in blankets.  
The boy looked up in confusion, still refusing to speak a word. Why was this man showing him so much kindness when the world had only shown him so much hate.  
"May I ask your name child?"  
The boy sat and stared in silence. He did not answer for several seconds before looking up at the man and speaking. "Kurt." He said hoarsely "Kurt Wagner." The man smiled at knowing the boys real name.  
"Now I suppose that you are now very confused, yes?" Asked the man as his face smiled at him.  
The man looked no older than forty. His hair was cut short on the top and a oval shaped bearded ad formed around his mouth. He was a quiet peaceful looking man and his presence seemed to calm the boy.  
The boy nodded still silent as he was trying to take this all in.  
The man sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "My name is brother Johan. I am the one who found you. While taking my morning walk with God I passed one of the calmer parts the river. And that is where I saw you. Laying on the shore of the river, all bloodied up. I rushed down to see if you where still alive. When I became closer I saw your true form but did not care. I carried you up to the monistary and hid you in this room while I tended to your wounds." Johan took a breath and continued. "After I got you cleaned up and taken care of I returned to my duties while keeping you a secret. On the third day we received word that there had been a massacre in a nearby village. The people said that they had killed a demon and its caretakers. After hearing the demons description I knew it was you that they had tied to kill but by the grace of God you are alive Kurt." Johan said taking Kurts hand.

Kurt sat in silence after hearing about what all had happened while he had been unconscious.  
Johan smiled at him and stood. "I will return with nourishment. Stay here." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Kurt curled up in the bed and turned his face away from the door.  
Tears began forming in his eyes and where soon flowing freely down his furry cheeks.  
His parents where now gone, and he had been shot.  
His entire world had just crumbled beneath his feet and all he wanted to do was wake up.  
Wake up from this horrible nightmare in his bed, in his house in the hill. Then he would scream and his mother would rush to his side and comfort him telling him that he was alright and that she would always be there to comfort him.  
But he didn't wake up this time.  
He wasn't in his room, in his house on a hill, and his mother was not there to comfort him.  
She was gone now.  
His family, ripped apart.

Johan soon returned with food and placed the tray fill of hot soup, water, and a small piece of bread, on the boys lap. Johan smiled as he watch the boy gobble up the food.  
Johan laughed because he had never seen a person eat with such speed but yet manage not to make a mess.  
After he was finished Kurt looked up at Johan and smiled the first smile he had smiled in a long time.  
"Thank you." He said quietly.  
"You are welcome Kurt, now rest." Johan said as he took the tray away.  
Kurt put his head back and held his shoulder.  
Thinking about what his future held and how he was to recover from such a mess.  
Perhaps Brother Johan will allow him to stay.  
Or maybe he will live the rest of his life on the streets.  
This uncertainty made him restless. He twisted and turned but could not bring himself to sleep anymore. He had too much to think about,  
What now?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No. I don't own the X-Men….. But it would be freakin awesome if I did.

Rating: T (For a description of why look in chapter 1)

A/N: Hey guys! Holy molly 3 reviews! Im feeling famous guys!  
I hope its not to much to ask but if you seriously read this and like it please please please! Tell me!  
For now, I think ive got the next two chapters after this planned out so they may come quick depending on what im doing….  
Anyway I may leave you on a cliff hanger here, and don't freak out, a lot of time will be passing in these next few chapters. Sorry im not going to do like every day so I just hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Poor Unfortunate Soul.

Two weeks and four days had passed since Kurts unfortunate Misfortune had taken place.  
Most of the time Brother Johan had confined him to his bed while his shoulder and other wounds healed properly.  
Brother Johan had been very secretive about Kurts existence and had promised to tell no one he was here.  
Kurt had been astounded by the monks kindness and hospitality.  
Most people would toss him out onto the streets or would have left him by the river to die.  
But Johan was far from being this way. He had convinced Kurt that God had a plan for his life and that he cared and loved him no matter what he looked like.  
At first the blue furred boy had a difficult time believing that a higher power that had created such a beautiful word could ever create a hideous monster such as him.  
But still Brother Johan had convinced him that there was only beauty inside of him even if others could not see it.  
Even though Kurt had only been at the monastery for a few weeks he was starting to feel a strong bond between himself and brother Johan that could only strengthen in time.

One cold night as Kurt had just laid down his head to sleep a creaking sound coming from the door awoke him and caused him to jump. He turned to face the person entering the room but was relieved to see brother Johans face by candle light as there was no electricity allowed in the monastery.  
As Johan entered the room he could see him carrying a large bag with him.  
As he set it down on a table Kurt moved in closer to see what was inside.  
He saw inside that there was more candles, books, pencils and parchment.  
"What is all this Brother Johan?" Kurt asked questioningly as he looked up to see the man setting up more candles.  
"Well Kurt I started to think about something. If you are to remain here then perhaps you should learn what we teach since you cannot learn it with others I will teach you everything you will ever need to know." Johan smiled at him as he lit the last candle.  
"Now tell me things you already know." Johan said as he sat down in the chair.  
"Well I know how to read and write things, and I know some math. That's about it." She said ashamedly. "Since I couldn't go to school my parents taught me, and since they where farmers they themselves where not the best educated but taught me so much despite that." He said letting his mouth twitch with a smile.  
Johan inturn smiled and patted Kurt on his uninjured shoulder. "You parents did a fine job, but now you must continue in your search of knowledge." He said grinning.  
Kurt looked at him with glee as Johan opened the first book titled the bible.  
"This is the most important book that you will ever need Kurt. It is the Word of God. Any answer to any question can be found in here." He said tapping the fairly used book. "It is your Kurt. To have and to study. It will guide you on your life journey." Johan smiled as he handed the book to Kurt.  
Kurt smiled with glee as he held the book in his hands.  
Kurt had never owned his own bible before. His parents where religious people but often share one bible.  
"Thank you Brother Johan. I will keep it forever." Kurt said holding it so tight his fingers turned white.  
"Good. Shall we get started?" Johan asked as he handed Kurt a Pencil and a piece of Parchment.  
"I thought you would never ask." Kurt said with such enthusiasm.

Kurt had now been at the Abbey for over a month now.  
And though Kurt had much to do with his studies that consisted of proper spelling, math, English, and others, Kurt felt trapped in his small room and often sat by the window at night as he was cooped up.  
But about twice a week, Brother Johan would take Kurt out into a nearby orchard and would let him run and jump, and just be a kid.  
Even if Kurt had to keep his eight year old giggles to a minimum those nights where still the best of his life.  
Often when Kurt and Johan went out on their walks would talk on the way to the Orchid and back.  
For some reason the fresh air brought out Kurts inner demons and would often talk about the horrible nightmare the young boy would have when he slept.  
It pained Johan to hear of this, and he comforted the boy as much as possible.  
One night the nightmare where brought up because his most recent one was different.  
Johan and Kurt sat on a large rock as they talked.  
"I think they are getting worse." Kurt said as he sat on the stone cold rock.  
"How?" Asked Johan.  
"Well, they are becoming more vivid, and painful. Last night I woke not being able to breath for a few moments because I awoke after that man started to strangle me." Kurt said as frightened as a young child could be.  
"Kurt, your dreams are not real. They are your human imagination, playing off of a tragedy that has happened to you." Replied Johan calmly.  
"I know Brother Johan but I don't think I can handle it for much longer. I can still hear my mothers screams as that man shot my father and I can see my fathers tears as they man held my mother at gun point!" Kurt said clenching the sides of his head. "I don't think I can take this much longer Brother Johan!" Kurt exclaimed as he tightened his eyes.  
Suddenly he felt warm, loving arms wrap around him as a tear came down the boys face.  
"Kurt these things will pass. I cannot tell you when or how but they will. Have faith. I am here for you Kurt." Johan said in such a kind and loving way that soothed the boy to where he stopped his crying.  
"Now lets get you inside so you may rest." Johan said picking up the boy and carrying him back to his room.  
Johan carried the boy all through the abby till they reached his room.  
He placed the boy in the bed and placed a blanket over him.  
"I pray for your sweet dreams Kurt." Johan said as he reached for the door.  
Looking back he could see the smile and appreciation on the young boys face.  
That look, that love was all the reward Johan would ever need.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you think I own the X-Men?

Rating: T

A/N: Aw you guys! Im loving the feed back! Let me know if there is anything you might want to see happen, or what your sure you don't want.  
I know whats going to happen up to chapter…. 7ish?  
But this chapter is mostly going to be dedicated to Kurts psyche, and the strong fatherly bond that is forming between Kurt and Brother Johan. Its cute yes!

Chapter 4

Heartfelt Prayers

Brother Johan had just closed the last book and blown out every candle except one. "Good night Kurt." Johan said turning his head and looking at the young boy crawling into bed.  
"Good night Brother Johan." Kurt said as he laid his head on his pillow.  
Johan stopped just as the door was about to close and peeked his head back in.  
"Do not forget your prayers Kurt." He said reminding the small blue boy.  
With a jolt the boy remembered and jumped out of bed.  
Johan left to give Kurt some privacy in his prayer.  
Kurt knelt beside his bed and brought his three fingered hand infront of his face and bowed his head and closed his eyes as he began his prayer.  
"God," Kurt started out sheepishly. "I want to thank you. I want to thank you for just one thing.  
Brother Johan. He has been so kind in teaching me and being loving ever since I arrived here six months ago. Brother Johan has showed me nothing but kindness and your love. Thanks you for Brother Johan." Kurt paused and took in a deep breath, "But there is another matter I would like to draw your attention too.  
My nightmares. I keep having them. I wish they would stop. They are terrible and I think they are getting worse.  
I can hear the voiced of the angry and scared villagers coming to get me.  
I can feel the heat as they set my house on fire.  
I can hear the words they said as they chased me through the streets.  
I can hear my mother scream as that man held a gun to my head.  
I can see the gun pointed at my parents.  
I can hear the sound of a gun.  
I can still feel their cold, lifeless bodies in my hand." Kurt paused as tears welled up in his eyes. "God, I know it is wrong to hate and want revenge but, I pray you send that man to hell." Kurt said without hesitation. "Not the entire village, just him. He led them to believe this. He was the one that killed my parents and almost killed me. I just want to see him pay." Kurt said angrily as he squeezed his hands together trying not to burst into either rage or tears. Or maybe both.  
"Amen." Kurt ended and crawled into bed and blew out the light.

Johan moved quietly down the hall a little.  
Even though most of this hall was abandoned is still had a few residences.  
Johan lived two doors down from Kurt. There was no one in-between them but thought the separation was best.  
Johan could hear he boys soft words as he walked away from the room, and heard them less and less until they were gone completely.  
Johan opened the door to his room and lit a candle by his bed side.  
He then proceeded to kneel beside his bed and close his eyes for his prayer.  
"Dear Heavenly Father," He began. "I thank you for so much.  
I thank you for the cloths I wear, the food I eat and the water I drink. I thank you for this monastery and all who dwell with in." He paused and smiled. "Especially Kurt." Johan continued.  
"Thank you so much for putting this small boy into my life. I give so much thanks for him.  
Kurt is so kind and giving. He is a wonderful boy but I fear for him.  
Though he has good in him I also see much bad and darkness in him. I fear that he is starting to be consumed by hate and revenge." Johan's heart was breaking for the boy as he spoke. "I can only pray that you will save him from this darkness and show him your love and compassion. Amen." Johan finished and sat on the side of his bed. And with a sigh laid down to rest.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Im tiered but thought this was needed….  
Im not sure if ill go into Kurts dreams…. Im on the fence but if youd like to push me one way or the other that please review ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own the X-Men….

Rating: T (See chapter one for description)

A/N: Omg guys! I never imagined that I would get this many reviews. Thanks! Keep them coming!  
Be forewarned I might cry while writing this and if I cry you might cry too.

Chapter 5

Nightmares from the Devil himself.

_Quiet.  
This is what made him wary.  
A scream in the distance.  
A gun shot.  
Suddenly all of the dream hit him at once,  
Bam!  
Kurt had had this dream before.  
He remembered it well. It was one of the more reoccurring dreams.  
But soon forgot it was a dream as he was sucked into the reality.  
Kurt feel back out of the darkness and landed on what felt like a stone brick road.  
It was cold and wet.  
Kurt stood and could hear the loud and harsh voices in the distance.  
Not again.  
Kurt ran down the roads, through buildings.  
It was all too familiar. Kurt remembered this feeling of panic and pain as his entire body ached.  
But something changed.  
The ground beneath him seemed to change and move and soon he was thrust worward and slammed against a wall.  
Kurt got up and looked around trying to clear his head.  
A scream was heard and he soon remembered where he was.  
He looked up to see himself, torn and battered being held by the man in uniform as he held his mother at gun point.  
Kurt lunged himself at the scene but was stopped.  
He didn't know why but he could not go any further.  
It was like an invisible wall was around him.  
He couldn't touch them but he could hear them.  
"__I love my son. You are a fool."  
The words pearced Kurts ears like a dagger but was nothing compared to the next sound he heard.  
The gunshot rang in his ears and it was what seemed like an eternity as he watched his mother fall to the ground.  
"No!" Kurt screamed in agony as he hit the wall. "God please No! My Mother!" He said crying out to the bodies on the floor.  
Soon there was a second gunshot and his father fell to the ground.  
"Please no! Stop!" Kurt screamed as he cried.  
Tears streamed down his face as he hit the wall with all of his might.  
It wasn't until after the villagers threw his limp body into the river was he able to break through the barrier.  
He had never made it this far in the dream before and decided to take action  
Kurt ran after the man in uniform. And attacked him with verocity and anger.  
Screaming as he jumped on his back and started to claw at him.  
The man fought back.  
Punched where thrown and kicks were taken.  
The man finally pinned Kurt to the ground with his hand behind his back as Kurts stomach was on the ground.  
"You pathetic, worthless, demon!" The man said quietly but angrily in Kurts ear. "You deserved to be thrown in that river. You deserved everything that happened to you. But your parents didn't." The man paused and cracked a smile. "You where the worst thing that ever happened to him. What do you think their lives would have been like without you? Happy? Free? Free from you and all the pain you brought." The mans voice began to build. "If you had never came into their lives they would still be alive! They wouldn't have to had suffered because of you! This is why you are a demon! No one wants you, no one cares! The world will always hate and despise you, no matter what that monk says! You are a filthy Demon that deserves death for all of the pain you have caused to all the people in your life! You deserve to suffer!" The man released Kurt and drew his pistol.  
Kurt turned to attack but was met with the gun.  
Bang.  
The man shot Kurt in the same place, the same shoulder.  
Kurt could remember the pain that came with the bullet.  
He could remember the man's laughter.  
Kurt could feel his chest tighten.  
He began to panic.  
The man laughed harder and the pain became worse.  
Kurt let out a scream as the man pointed the gun at his head and fierd….._

A/N: OMG! Tell me what you think!  
I feel so bad for making kurt go through that.  
How do you think this "Man in uniform" should be handled?  
Please let me know!


	6. Abigail Weasley PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

**UPDATE, ALERT!... THINGIE?  
**

**Ok….. So I noticed that I didn't get any reviews on the 5****th**** chapter….  
Now you all knew me as "Abigail Weasley"  
Ok well I thought that name was childish so I changed it and it was my bad that I didn't announce it first…  
Now some people are like. "Who the fu** is this?" When you get an email saying that I did a new chapter…..  
So ill be naming this "Abigail Weasley so you guys will read it…  
I hope you guys come back and read because im about to post chapter 6!  
But my computer did some strange crap and to make a long story short, im pissed….  
So, please review, follow, and favorite but most of all! Read!**


End file.
